Switched
by PurplePiecesPerfection
Summary: What happens when Rin and Len are drawn together by a magical incident that makes them switch bodies? How will Rin cope with Len's complicated love life, especially when there's one girl much more devious than the others? How will Len deal with Rin's suspicious childhood secrets? And most importantly, will they be able to see through all the lies and find love within each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys~! Here's the first chappie of my new story Switched c: It's not all that good, but stories have to start somehow ;3 Once I get my muse going, the following chappies will be better ^^ By the way, I was reading the reviews for Sugar and Spice and I've decided to continue it someday... Probably after I'm finished Switched and/or The Flower Boy Project. It might be in a month or so, but no promises. I do promise that I'll continue it though c: So while you're waiting, why not enjoy this story?~**

**Rin's POV**

I'm in a lush, evergreen forest. Crystalline streams are surrounding me, and I see vast mountains in the distance. There birds around me are singing a sweet melody, but one of them falls out of beat. The bird's tune slowly becomes strangely familiar and heavily repeated. I close my eyes to analyze to song. When I open them, I see... A bedside table? Huh? It takes me a heartbeat realize that I'm in my bed, waking up from the same dream that my subconsciousness conjures up whenever my alarm fails to wake me.

Besides getting up, the thing I hate most about mornings is the choice between eating breakfast and being on time for school. If I eat breakfast, I'll be healthier and have a better morale for doing well on tests. If I'm on time for school, I won't get a late demerit, which will help me in the long run. Yeah, I probably sound like a nerd right now.

Maybe because I am one.

But don't worry, I'm not those study-all-day-and-have-no-social-life nerds. I personally think I'm pretty popular, but that's expected because when you go to a privileged co-ed private school, almost _all _nerds are widely liked.

Every once in a while though, I try to convince my parents to transfer me to an all girls' private school, because most of the guys in my co-ed school are dumb playboy jocks. They just got in because they have rich parents who believe they could be 'highly intellectual' if they were given the opportunity. In my opinion, they use their 'opportunities' to play with girls' hearts.

Not that I would ever fall for any of them, especiallyLen Kagamine, who seems to be the leader of them all. It turns out however, that I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Len's POV**

I hate my school. I hate the early start times (and I mean _really _early, like 6 am), the AP courses that are impossible to learn, the bell that sounds like dying cats, the abnormally small basketball court, and the overly-sensitive female nerds who surround me like mice surrounding cheese. I never pay much attention to them though, and they never seem to notice. To them, I'm like a hot, caring, smart, strong god. They couldn't be more wrong.

Well, maybe not the 'hot' part.

I'm actually really mean and I get pissed off really easily. I'm not close to smart, which you probably guessed, after I said that the AP courses are impossible to learn. And they are. I'm also not strong at all, which the girls totally do _not _believe, because they think good basketball players have to have abs and be as strong as hulk. Basketball players need skill and agility; _not _strength.

How can they not know that, and yet know the square route of 42,699 in a second?

I don't think I'll ever figure that out in a million years.

When I get to school, I look around for the crowd of obsessive girls and fail to see any. My heart soars in happiness. Does this mean they forgot about me?

No.

I stroll to the basketball court and groan as I notice girls surrounding it. "Dammit. Don't they ever take a break?" I mutter under my breath, before turning around and heading inside the school. For the first time in my life, I'm going to be early. As I walk down the hallway, I glance at the bulletin boards around me. This one in particular is talking about the victory of the girls' volleyball-

_Oof!_

I bump into a blond girl. Hard. The stack of books in her arms fall onto the ground. She shoots me a dirty look and I think I recognize her. Her short blond locks are tucked behind her ears and her bangs cover her round blue eyes as she leans down to pick up her books. "Sorry." I mutter, and pick some books for her.

"Forget it." She says without emotion, and takes the books from me. Without another word, she turns around and walks off. As I watch her, I notice her take a bobby pin out and pin her bangs back. This insignificant action makes me remember who she is. Her name is Rin and I think she's a grade below me. She was one of the rare girls who don't follow me around. I actually keep track of girls like her, but other than that I never pay much attention to them. In fact, I think 'sorry' was the first word I've ever said to her.

The bell rings and distracts me from my thoughts. I shrug and head off to class, thinking that it'll be the last time I'll ever think about the girl named Rin. I couldn't have shot further off the mark.

**Yeah, it's a shortie, but it's not a complete failure.. Right? Haha c: I tried to write in the same style as Sugar and Spice, so review and tell me how I did! I really appreciate your feedback ^^ Oh yeah, they switch bodies in the next chapter c:**

**xo, P3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai~! Ohmygawwwd, this chapter took _forever_ to write X.X But at least it's pretty decent *cough* not like the other ones *cough* I wrote the whole chapter in Rin's POV, but the next chapter is going to be Len's POV. So yeah, enjoyyy~ c:**

** Hapiness Sunshine and Gum: Thanks for ze advice ^^ I used it for this chappie~**

**Rin's POV**

When you're late for class, the first thing you do is think of someone to blame. Well, at least that's what _I_ do. And so, I immediately think of Len. Damn, why did he have to bump into me? I let out an exasperated sigh. The class laughs as the teacher sends me a cold glare. She must've been lecturing me.

Oops.

"Miss Rin Hira, are you listening to me?" The teacher asks sternly. She looks at me carefully through her round beige glasses.

"Yes." I reply, a bit too quickly. _Please don't ask me to repeat what you said before, please don't ask me to repeat what you said before. _

Suspicion flickers in her eyes, but she seems to let it go. "Very well," she decides, "I'll issue you a late demerit. Now everyone, settle down. We're going to start our unit on macroeconomics."

I pay attention during her whole lesson to try to make up for it. When the bell rings, she assigns us some homework and dismisses us. I grab my book bag and am about to exit the classroom when the teacher calls out. "Rin, come here."

My mind fills with all the ways she could punish me, but she says none of them. "May you head down to Kyoto Mall, _take the elevator_, and enter Cafe Shinto to buy me a drink?"

Huh? Buy her a drink? What kind of punishment is _that? _Why did she make it so specific to take the elevator? I open my mouth to question her, but nothing comes out. I study her expression. Her eyes look the slightest bit mysterious, and her lips seem to be curled up in a smirk in the most unnoticeable way. Call me paranoid, but I just have a strange feeling that this simple task is the first step to something big. But what?

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even hear her other directions. So I just nod and she lets me go. As I walk out of the school, my mind seems to be arguing with itself, but one side wins. And that side is telling me to go.

I don't really remember what happened, but somehow my feet led me to the bus station heading to Kyoto Mall. As I board it, I notice how _weird _the people on the bus seem. For example, usually it's super crowded, forcing me to stand beside a suspicious looking man who has the face of a pedophile. Today however, the number of passengers seem to match the number of seats, so everyone has a seat and nobody is standing. That is extremely odd. But what is weirder is that everyone looked the same. I'm not saying they _look _the same, I mean they all have the same facial expression. Which, in this case, is a blank stare with eyes forever looking forward. To me, they look like a bunch of hypnotized zombies. When the bus reaches my stop, I hurry off the bus as fast as I can, because those people were really starting to creep me out.

Once inside the mall, I immediately look for the elevator. I don't know why, but suddenly my mind is determined to follow the teacher's instructions to the max, despite how suspicious it is. As I wait for the elevator, my eyes wander and I notice a large glass map placed almost right in front of me. I decide to look for Cafe Shinto on the second floor in case I get lost. I scan the second floor map and do not find it. What the heck? Why would the teacher send me to find a nonexistent cafe? I am about to scan it a second time when-

_Ding!_

The elevator door opens before me. I glance inside and see Len.

Wait what? Why is Len in there? He looks as shocked as I am. "Why are you here?" We both ask at the same time.

"Let me talk." Once again, we say it at the same time. I groan inwardly. For some reason, I step inside the elevator. I am about to press floor 2, but I notice that it's already lit up. "You're going to that floor too?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah..." He replies, tilting his head to the side. "My teacher told me to buy her a drink from Cafe Shinto because I was late for class."

"Wait what? Really? My teacher said the same thing." I say. His eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything so I continue. "But here's the problem: The cafe doesn't exist. It's not on the map."

He gives me a bewildered look. "Then why did you come inside?" I'm about to respond when-

_Ding!_

The elevator doors open and my feet automatically step forward. Len follows. "Why did you..." I say, but my voice trails off. I come to my senses and am about to step back inside when the doors close. My hand reaches to the side of the wall, expecting to feel an elevator calling button. Instead, I feel a hard wall. Confused, I glance around the doors. To my horror, I fail to see any buttons.

"Don't panic, we can take the escalator." Len says nonchalantly. Before I can question the strangeness of the elevator, he already starts to walk off. I follow him silently.

As we walk around, I notice something really off. Seriously, everything is off today. "Um, why is there no one else here?" I ask, my voice filled with uncertainty. Len shrugs and ignores me. Ugh.

After 2 rounds around the floor, I'm about to break the news and tell him that there's no escalator when I see a shocking sight. I grab his arm to stop him from walking. "Look over there." With my free hand, I gesture towards the direction. "Isn't that Cafe Shinto?"

His eyes widen again. "Oh my god, yeah. But didn't you say it wasn't on the map?" He turns to me with a suspicious look on his face.

"It wasn't!" I insist. "And you shouldn't care about this now- we should check it out."

We walk to the entrance and an old woman greets us. "Table for two?" She asks. Her cracked voice gives me shivers.

"Um, yeah. But why is there nobody else here?" I ask before Len can say anything stupid.

"Does that concern you?" She replies coldly. Her eyes looks the slightest bit devious, but I blink and it's gone. I'm about to reply when she calls inside. "Margo, get a couple drinks ready." Looking back as us, she smiles. Well, it was more of a smirk. "Come on in." Her bony fingers gestures us inside.

I expect to see a creepy-looking room, but surprisingly, it looks like a proper cafe. Well, if you ignore the weird bottles on the sides of the room. She leads us to a small wooden table with two bottles on blue place mats. I cannot describe the color of the liquid in the bottles. It looks darker than mauve, lighter than violet, and has tints of teal mixed in. "What's this?" Len asks before I can. I pray that the old lady can ignore his rude tone. She seems like the type of person with a dark side.

"A drink." The lady replies simply. "So drink it." When we hesitate, she adds, "Don't worry. It won't kill you."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Len mutters sarcastically. I kick him. Why is he so rude? He's going to get us both into trouble.

The woman raises her eyebrows. "Why? Are you afraid?" She challenges.

Len looks at me. "I will if you will." He passes me a drink and takes one himself.

I think about it. What's worse? Drinking some unknown liquid, _or _making a creepy old lady mad? I guess I'll just have to take a chance with the first one. I raise the drink high. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Gulping sounds fill the room, while a tangy taste fills my mouth. The drink isn't half bad, and I'm actually considering asking for a second when I remember that side effects could occur any minute now. "So." I say. "We should really get going."

"Yes, you should." The old woman replies. "The escalator is on your left." Is it just me, or does the old woman seem nicer now?

Len seems to want to say something, but I drag him along in case he ruins it all by insulting her or something. We walk out of the cafe just as I remember the real reason why I came here: To get my teacher a drink. "Damn, we forgot to ask her for 2 extra drinks." I groan.

"That was what I was going to do before you dragged me away." Len hisses. "Too late now isn't it?"

"Actually..." I turn back but my eyes widen as I see a shoe store instead of a cafe. "What the heck? How is that possible...?"

Len looks as shocked as I am when he looks back. "Maybe we imagined all that." He suggests.

But we both know that's not true.

As I lay in bed at night, I start to feel a bit... Off. I wonder if it's because of the drink, but then again, maybe we never drank that. I mean, how can a cafe transform into a shoe store in a few seconds? That's not possible! And yet, I _know _it's real, and I'm sure Len knows it too. Then I wonder if this whole thing is just a long, long dream. Yes, then it would make sense. I smile and close my eyes. If this is a dream, then when I sleep, I'll wake up into my normal life.

Boy was I wrong.

I wake up to the rays of sunlight. Yawning, I sit up. I don't want to be late for class again and be sent for weird errands. As my eyes adjust to the light, I look around. Huh? This is not my room. I look down at myself. These are not my clothes either! What the heck! I see a mirror in the room and I walk to it. I stare into it... And see Len's reflection.

I scream.

**Best cliffhanger EVAR right? c: So yeah, R&R for moree~**

**xo, P3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chappie, I just really wanted to make a cliffhanger for you guys :3 But dw, I'm starting the next chappie already so you guys won't need to wait that long for the update. And sorry it took so long for this update, summer school has too much homework. Aish :c But whatever, hope you enjoy~**

** XxRinnyxX: Haha, thanks c: Gotta love cliffhangers c;**

** Rinny VocalEaterKagamine: Aww thank you~ But I gotta give you another cliffhanger ;3**

** xX little kagami Xx: Omigosh, you guessed it right c: It is inspired by Secret Garden. I love that k-drama btw c:**

** Lunarfox4554: Hehehe thanks~!**

**Len's POV**

I've never had problems with waking up, so I never use an alarm clock. But strangely, this morning, the unfamiliar sound of beeping wakes me up. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes tiredly. My vision clears and I notice that I'm in a foreign bedroom. More specifically, a _girl's _bedroom. What? Am I dreaming? I pinch myself. It hurt, but I stare at my arms in shock. Why do they look so smooth...? Like a... Girl's? My bangs fall into my face and run my fingers through them. Is it just me or is my bangs longer than it was yesterday? What is going on? I see a mirror in the room and leap off the bed to sprint to it. Inside the mirror, I see... Rin's reflection.

**What!**

I slap myself. Wake up Len! Now! When nothing happens, I start waving at the mirror like an idiot. Rin's reflection waves back the same time I wave. What. The. Hell. "Um." I say, and instead of hearing my masculine voice, I hear Rin's soft high voice. Oh my god. Suddenly, the phone rings, surprising me. I jump up to grab the phone, but hesitate to press the answer button. Then I glance at the caller ID and gawk. On the tiny screen, I see my home phone number. Without thinking, I answer and say, "Hello?" Hearing Rin's voice again makes me jump. This time it sounds shaky and insecure.

"Len?" I hear my voice an octave higher on the other line. Wait what? Why does this person have my voice? It take me a millisecond to understand. If this person is Rin, I think I understand what's happening.

"Rin?" I ask, my voice not as shaky as before.

"Y-yes." She says. Oh my god. After this, she starts speaking 200 words a minute. "Holy-crap-what-is-going-on-I-mean-how-is-this-possible-I-woke-up-and-omigosh-why-am-I-in-your-clothes-and-have-your-voice-and-oh-god-do-you-know-what-happened-I-think-it-was-the-drinks."

"Woah, woah, slow down! I have no idea what you just said." I say, trying to grasp the main idea of what she said. All I heard was 'clothes', 'voice', and 'drinks'. My mind suddenly fills with all the dirty things she could have meant by 'clothes'...

I hear her take a deep breath. "I said..." She hesitates, "I think we switched bodies."

**What!**

Okay fine, maybe I was kind of suspecting that, but to hear _Rin _suggest that, is pretty shocking. "Wait, hold on. First of all, I'm no Einstein, but even I know that's not what you just said a minute ago. And second of all, that's not possible." Yeah, I'm in denial.

"Okay hotshot, how do you think this happened?" She snaps. Damn, this is not a good time for her to get mad at me. Especially since it's super awkward hearing my own voice over the phone snap at me.

"I don't know, okay? We should sort this out in real life cause' hearing my voice over the phone is just weird." Just then, my, I mean, Rin's bedroom door swings open and I see an old lady standing in the doorway. "Uh... Why is there an old woman in your house?" I hiss frantically to the phone.

Her response almost makes me deaf. "Old woman?" She yells, "That's my mom!"

Crap.

I hit the off button. Not because I meant to, I was just... You know. "Rin!" Rin's mom says sternly, "Why aren't you dressed yet? School is going to start in 10 minutes!"

"I'm not-" I stop mid-sentence. It hits me that I shouldn't let other people know I'm... A guy in a girl's body. "Sorry mom." I mutter. Then I realize what she just said. Get dressed? When I'm... A girl? Woah. This is going to be interesting.

**Rin's POV**

Did Len just hang up on me? That douchebag! Then I notice the time: 5:48 am. Usually if I'm not ready for school by 5:50 am, my mom comes into my room to tell me to get dressed. Wait a minute... If I'm Len, and Len's me, then when he gets dressed...

**Oh my god.**

**A/N: Yeah I just had to stop it here c: So how do you think Rin and Len will solve this dilemma? R&R~**

**xo, P3**


End file.
